leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wish (move)
Wish (Japanese: ねがいごと Wish) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generation III The turn Wish is used, the user will make a wish. At the end of the next turn, the Pokémon in the user's current position will be healed by half its own maximum HP. Wish can still be used even if the user's HP is full, but it will do nothing if the Pokémon that should be healed has full HP. Wish cannot be blocked by . Generation IV Wish will now cast its healing effect before a Pokémon switches in for a Pokémon knocked out in that turn. Generation V onward Wish now heals for half of the user's maximum HP rather than the recipient's. Wish can now be stolen by . Wish can be used as a part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing , and to give an extra three appeal points if any of them is used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Wish, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |A wish that restores HP. It takes time to work.}} |A self-healing move that restores half the full HP on the next turn.}} |A self-healing move. The user restores its own HP by up to half of its maximum HP in the next turn.}} |One turn after this move is used, the target's HP is restored by half the user's maximum HP.}} |One turn after this move is used, the target's HP is restored by half the user's max HP.}} |One turn after this move is used, the user's or its replacement's HP is restored by half the user's max HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 29 |28|29|29|29}} 29 |28|29|29|29}} 29 |29}} 14 |14}} 22 |22}} 1 |1}} By Special move Generation IV }} Generation VII - Ancient Poni Path }} By Generation III In other games In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, Wish causes the user to gain the Wish status, which boosts the user's HP recovery rate. In , the user gains the Wish status on the first turn and then recovers 75% of max HP to the user and to all adjacent allies on the next turn. Description |The user gains the Wish status. It boosts the user's HP recovery rate.}} |Gives the user a Wish status. A Pokémon with the Wish status has its natural HP recovery rate boosted.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |You'll make a wish! When your wish comes true, your HP and your teammates' HP will be restored.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Sketch (move)|Sketch}}}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=祈願 祈求 |zh_cmn=祈願 / 祈愿 祈求 |fr=Vœu |de=Wunschtraum |el=Ευχή Éuhe |it=Desiderio |ko=희망사항 Huimang Sahang |pt_br=Desejo |pt_eu=Desejo |es=Deseo |sr=Želja |vi=Nguyện Ước }} Category:Moves that restore HP de:Wunschtraum es:Deseo fr:Vœu it:Desiderio ja:ねがいごと zh:祈愿（招式）